


in the palm of the galaxy

by bluesunberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned in Space, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Astronauts, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, also philosophical stuff about space and time, im sorry i really only write angst, mostly scene desprictions of space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunberries/pseuds/bluesunberries
Summary: The glass in his helmet fogged and receded with every delicate human breath, blurring the scenery that lay before him. The longer he stared out before him, the more he attempted to hold his breath, inhaling more than exhaling, because this, this great cosmic moment that was so small in the space time continuum that it wasn’t even worth recording, was everything to him.This was his whole continuum.**Oikawa has spent his whole life dreaming to hold the entirety of the universe in his hands, but now he has 15 minutes.15 minutes to walk across on a newly discovered planet and get back to the ship before they have to leave.It means everything to him, until the last 5 minutes, and he's left, floating in space.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	in the palm of the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started as an original work, but then after i wrote it i didn't realize how perfectly this narrative fit iwaoi, so i just did some minor adjustments. 12 pm writing ideas be really sad for me for some reason, so i apologize in advance...

The dust clouds surround Oikawa’s feet with every definitive jump-step he took on the barren red planet. The cord attaching him to the ship loosely trails behind him, more focused on its job of supplying oxygen than staying at his side. His layers of protection against a galaxy that would gladly suffocate him was the only weight that tugged him towards the ground, heavy enough to utilize the bare amounts of gravity that the red giant underneath had to offer him. The glass in his helmet fogged and receded with every delicate human breath, blurring the scenery that lay before him. The longer he stared out before him, the more he attempted to hold his breath, inhaling more than exhaling, because this, this great cosmic moment that was so small in the space time continuum that it wasn’t even worth recording, was everything to him. 

This was his whole continuum. 

Oikawa had fought, time and time again, sacrificing everything and nothing all for this 15 minute walk. He had trained, sweated, hurt, wept, collapsed, and every moment in between to see this. He was burnt and charred in areas others could not see by the consequences of his dream, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. 

Now, in this intimate, close moment he spent touching the universe, he finally felt _free_.

Hearing a timer go off in his suit, he turned and began his awkward space jog that he thought only to be graceful. A giddy smile had overshadowed his features, and he was reluctant to go home, but he had seen everything he had needed. 

That was when the hose popped. 

Oikawa zoomed back, pushed by the excessive force of concentrated space air that was to be filtered into his suit. The hole in his layers began to seep out the life source he had stored, and it became harder to breathe. He was drowning, helpless among the stars that pulled him towards his imminent death. 

Looking back towards the ship. He saw Iwaizumi, his friend, partner, and fellow dreamer, trying to run out the doors to get to him. His teammates restrained him, tears dripping down their cheeks as they attempted to turn a blind eye towards their own misery. Oikawa looked upon the scene, and he knew in his head that he should be furious with them, for leaving him behind, to let his life be at the mercy of the infinite night sky. But he ignored his head to pursue the convictions of his heart, smiled behind the glass, and waved goodbye. He knew they had to leave, that he was taking a risk when he embarked on a 15 minute space walk on an unknown planet. It was the deal, go, walk, and leave, on the ship or not. Iwaizumi yelled something up to him as the ship rocketed through the blues, purples, and blacks, when he reached his gloved hands to the helmet. 

He would never hear the last words that Iwaizumi would say to him.

He listened as a click echoed through the vacuum chamber and the helmet was discarded. The ship was already off, abandoning him in space between the planet’s ground and the Milky Way. Oikawa realized that he was ensuring his death with that movement but, if he was going to die anyway, he was going to touch the stars with his own skin. 

Here he was, floating, vulnerable to the cosmic current and pressed to the palm of the galaxy. It seemed too expansive yet smothering, allowing your fate to be determined by an entity entirely out of his control. Before he had a true chance to be terrified, to regret his decision, the universe swallowed him whole, dragging him into the vast, immense space that was home to thousands of millions of starlights. 

It only took a matter of seconds to let go, become frozen among the fabric of time itself. 

It’s the small moments - the seemingly insignificant fractions of minutes in our space phenomenon we call time, that makes a person. It’s the laughs, the fights, the cries, the tears, all the flawed and alluring human emotions in the seconds that pass that force us to fight, to exist in our infinitely absolute universe that will never cease to exist and grow. When all of that is gone, when all humanity has left us and our bones are left to crumble among the ashes we were created from, what is left of us then?

Who will tell our story?

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i apologize for my never-ending angst that seem to always result in death :( i really don't know what that's about. i hope you enjoyed, i hope you didn't cry like i did.


End file.
